Un plato de ramen bajo la luna llena
by the esky
Summary: Naruto es un joven de 15 años perseguido por un pasado del cual no puede escapar, luego de perder a sus padres, Naruto es ayudado por un extraño con el que solo habla por telefono, ademas de una dulce Hinata
1. Prologo parte 1

Disclaimer: _Tanto esta obra como los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del autor Masashi Kishimoto, espero la disfruten._

* * *

><p>Las clases ya habían tomado parte de su día, y era tan aburrido como los demás. Apenas y se encontraban en el cuarto periodo, y el calor era insoportable. Un fuerte bostezo se escapo de la boca de Sakura mientras el salón número siete del primer grado se aburría con las lecciones del profesor un hombre ya anciano que debería de estar pasando los ochenta años.<p>

-Y así como podrán ver muchachos, la historia es un mundo interesante cuando se...- decía el profesor cuando fue interrumpido por la campana de la escuela.

-¡AL FIN!- se escucho gritar a alguien. Sakura volteo su vista pero solo consiguió ver la espalda de Kiba Inuzuka desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero que edad tiene ¿Trece?- dijo una voz a su lado -oye frente de marquesina despierta de una vez- le decía una muchacha de largo cabello rubio y ojos acuosos, Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

-Lo siento Ino, me decías- respondió Sakura.

-Te preguntaba si estabas bien, por que te veías perdida, ah ya se, de seguro estabas pensando en él ¿Verdad? En Sasuke.

-Ahí no seas tonta, no lo digas tan fuerte te puede oír.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Ten ten quien acababa de llegar con Hinata.

-Sasuke.

-Ash niña, ¿Sigues pensando en él?

-Y como no hacerlo, es que él es tan...

-LINDO- interrumpieron Ino y Ten Ten mientras imitaban el mismo tono de voz de Sakura.

-Lo sabemos, no tienes por que decirlo cada vez que se menciona su nombre- Dijo Ino en tono de burla.

-Pero en fin, por que no dejamos a ese galan de lado y le prestamos un poco de atención a nuestra amiga- Comenzó a decir Ten ten mientras sostenía a Hinata por el hombro -¿A que no saben lo que nuestra pequeña Hinata me acaba de contar?

-Ten ten, me prometiste que ellas no lo sabrían.

-Pero que tiene de malo Hinata, ¿Que importa si lo saben una boca o dos de más?

-Pero eso solo entre nosotras.

-Vamos Hinata no seas mala dinos lo que te traes entre manos- decía Ino con malicia -Dinos de una vez Ten Ten.

-Bueno, verán... - comenzó a decir Tenten al tiempo que se juntaba con las otras dos chicas y bajaba la voz a un tono de susurro -... lo que pasa es que a nuestra pequeña Hinata le ha entrado un interés por los niños- Tanto Ino como Sakura abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidas y con la boca abierta- y adivinen de quien se trata- decía Tenten con maldad observando como Hinata comenzaba a enrojecer.

-Ya ya, torpe, déjate de dramas y dinos de una vez- ordenó Ino.

-Ok, ok, como eres aguafiestas sabes, pero en fin- le hecho un ultimo ojo a Hinata antes de volver a mirar a las dos chavas que estaban frente a ella- se trata de...

-¡OIGAN TODOS NARUTO ESTA PELEANDO OTRA VEZ!

-¿Que?- grito otra persona levantándose de golpe de su mesa y dirigiéndose había la ventana -¿Ahora con quien?

-No lo se, están en las canchas de la escuela.

-¿Quieren ver?- Preguntó Tenten a las otras chicas, pero apenas lo había dicho, Hinata se encontraba en la ventana con expresión preocupada.

Sakura se levanto y camino hasta la ventana mas próxima libre de observantes, se asomo por ella y encontró a un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como laguna de agua dulce y frente a él un hombre del doble de Naruto y algo obeso. Era increíble la cantidad de problemas en que se metía, y la facilidad con los que los conseguía.

_Luego de la primera semana de clases, Kakashi Hatake, profesor de las ciencias exactas entro al salón de clases como siempre lo hacia; con el cabello plateado y enmarañado, un par de ojos adormilados y en sus manos un libro anaranjado que siempre estaba leyendo, se recostó sobre su escritorio y hablo mientras leía el libro._

_"Muy bien chicos, tal vez les parecerá raro, pero tenemos un nuevo compañero de clases, por favor no lo molesten y trátenlo bien, ¿Por qué no pasas Naruto?" termino diciendo el joven profesor y la puerta se abrió, dejándole el paso a un muchacho de estatura media, de cabellos dorados y un par de ojos azules, se veía muy común desde el punto de vista de una mujer "...y bien Naruto, por que no te presentas ante la clase y después buscas un asiento vacío"_

_ Y así lo hizo, el joven de cabellos dorados se acerco hasta el escritorio y tomo un marcador negro y comenzó a escribir en letras muy grandes, "NA-RU-TO U-ZU-MA-KI" -ese es mi nombre, no lo desgasten- dijo el muchacho con una voz muy efusiva._

Naruto salía volando como una hoja de papel contra el viento, dio un giro en el aire y como si fuera un gato aterrizo con sus piernas y manos, se volvió en si mismo y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque.

Si algo tenía ese chico es que se metía en problemas, no tenia mucho tiempo de haber ingresado a la escuela y ya se había conseguido problemas con algunos matones de los grados superiores. En poco tiempo se había convertido en la comidilla de la escuela.

* * *

><p>P.D.<em> Espero que disfruten de leer esta historia, asi como yo disfrutare escribiendola<em>


	2. Prologo parte 2

-Señor, Naruto esta peleando otra vez- informo Rock Lee mientras observaba a través de la ventana como el joven de cabellos dorados se enfrentaba a un hombre con el doble de tamaño y también obeso.

-Ahora de quien se trata- Preguntó Neji mientras giraba su silla.

-Kagamine Kubo, de la clase dos, grado tres, un hombre fuerte, aunque algo lento, ¿Deberia actuar?

-Espera Lee, hasta el momento observa lo que sucede, si ves que esta en problemas, entonces actúas, mientras tanto, no.

-Señor, se puede saber por que el consejo estudiantil le ha dado tantas facilidades a un extraño.

-Muy sencillo Lee, tienes el reporte de a quienes se ha enfrentado Uzumaki hasta el momento.

Rock Lee asintió y fue hasta una gaveta, la abrió y saco varias carpetas, entonces camino hasta el escritorio donde los blancos y fieros ojos de Neji lo observaban; Rock Lee separo las carpetas y las observó un momento, entonces Neji abrió una carpeta.

-Louis Blur, un yankee mitad americano, engreído, un matón común y busca problemas, en su primer día de clases Uzumaki se topo con él y se enfrentaron... lo derroto, Amazaki Hikari, otro busca problemas, sabe kung fu, Naruto lo derroto; Kansaki Otaru, derrotado por Naruto; Asakura Minos, otro mas derrotado, Adachi, Hiraga, Hiroyuki, todos derrotados por Uzumaki y eso que apenas cumplió el mes de estar aquí, ahora se esta enfrentando con Kubo prácticamente el solo se ha enfrentado y a derrotado a algunos matones de la escuela, si que tiene facilidad para meterse en problemas.

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta señor.

-Tranquilo Lee, déjame terminar, como bien sabes, nosotros al tener un puesto dentro del consejo estudiantil, no se nos permite tener una acción directa sobre los demás estudiantes, y mientras mantengamos esta posición no podemos hacer nada en contra de ningún estudiante, claro, sin las pruebas necesarias. El abuso existe, acoso sexual, chantaje, violencia, todo eso existe Lee, pero mientras los alumnos no quieran decir nada, y mientras no consigamos las pruebas necesarias, ni los maestros, ni el consejo estudiantil puede hacer algo. Como ya lo sabes, estamos...

-Limitados, lo se Neji- interrumpió Lee mientras volvía a observar la pelea de Naruto con su octavo oponente

-Así es Lee, pero entonces, aparece este muchacho, Uzumaki Naruto y desde los primeros días se encuentra en problemas con los algunos de los matones de la escuela y los derrota, como crees que afecta esto al consejo.

-Nos beneficia- sentencio Lee

-Así es- dijo Neji soltando una media sonrisa -El hace nuestro trabajo al deshacerse de los matones y nosotros no movemos ni un dedo, bueno, casi. Tanto el consejo como la sociedad de maestros a dictaminado dejémoslo hacer lo que quiera siempre y cuando no afecte a los demás estudiantes, y hasta el momento no lo ha hecho.

-Entonces, quiere decir que la escuela lo utilizara hasta que lo acaben. No será eso peligroso.

-Para eso estamos nosotros. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta.

-Algo pero, esa idea no me llena de confianza.

-Como a ninguno de los miembros del consejo, pero son órdenes de arriba así que no podemos hacer mucho.

-Voy por Naruto- Rock Lee salió detrás de la puerta. Salía de la habitación del consejo estudiantil y atravesó el pasillo a toda carrera, si quería ayudar a Naruto tendría que darse prisa se encontraba en el ultimo piso de un edificio de seis pisos, por fortuna su entrenamiento evitaría que se cansara. Rock Lee corrió por varios pasillos y bajo varias escaleras. Durante su recorrido, no se olvidaba de echarle un ojo a los salones que pasaban a su lado, los alumnos seguían observando por la ventana, la pelea continuaba, alguno que otro se acercaba y lo saludaba pero Lee no tenia tiempo para eso. Siguió corriendo, ya había llegado al primer piso, un pasillo más. Lo recorrió a toda velocidad y al abrir las puertas se dirigió a la explanada.

Naruto se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del obeso de Kubo para cuando Rock Lee llego, se veía exhausto pero extrañamente, no poseía rasguño alguno, solo el sudor de la batalla.

-¿Estas bien Uzumaki?- le pregunto al muchacho de cabellos dorados, a lo que el joven asintió, Rock Lee camino hasta Naruto, mientras observaba el trabajo del chivo expiatorio -Deberías ir a la enfermería, por si las dudas.

-No te preocupes cejas de azotador- dijo Naruto levantándose del cuerpo y dirigiéndose al edificio.

No lo admitiría, pero Naruto se había lastimado durante la pelea con Kubo, a cada paso que daba en su camino hacia el edificio, Naruto podía sentir un agudo dolor en su rodilla, tal vez tendría que ir a la enfermería después de todo.

Al cruzar por un pasillo varia gente se le quedaba viendo, sin dirigirle palabra alguna aunque si murmurando a sus espaldas. Naruto camino en silencio, sintiendo aquella tensión sobre su cuello, pero no le importo, no era nada que no hubiera ocurrido antes.

Cuando por fin llego al salón, Naruto se sentó hasta el fondo, al final de la fila del lado derecho del salón, extendió y una pierna y se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras dejaba que el dolor de su pierna bajara un poco. Una sonrisa seguía mostrándose en su rostro, efecto causado por la inyección de adrenalina que su pelea le había ocasionado. Naruto cerró sus ojos y dejo que el murmullo de los demás compañeros se apoderara del silencio. Frente a él, su propio escritorio estaba lleno de rallones y escrito con marcadores mensajes de odio, pero eso a Naruto no le importaba. El joven sencillamente se limito a descansar mientras la hora de descanso terminaba.

Hinata lo observaba desde el otro lado, apenas lo vio entrar su corazón se detuvo un segundo para después palpitar muy rápido. Se llevo una mano al corazón mientras lo veía tan tranquilo, mientras el pecho le subía y le bajaba en lentas respiraciones, mientras sus ojos cerrados le decían lo cansado que podría estar, pero había algo raro ¿Se habría lastimado? Hinata quería ir hasta él, pero, no podía, tenía miedo, pero ¿Miedo a que? Dio un paso hacia el frente y la campana de la escuela sonó, dando fin al descanso y comenzando el quinto periodo.

-Chicas, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia afuera del salón.

-Es cierto, yo también me retiro- afirmo Tenten mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar a Hinata -Salvada por la campana ¿No Hinata?- dijo en tono de burla mientras su amiga se sonrojaba.

-¿Por que lo dices?- trato de disimular su sonrojo volteando hacia el otro lado.

-Hazte la que no sabes, te gusta Naruto, por que no fuiste con él.

-Ehm, no lo se, me puse nerviosa, no sabia que ese era su salón.

-Piensas volver a visitarlo- Hinata se detuvo y aunque con la cara tan roja como un tomate, la pequeña niña tímida tenia una sonrisa en su rostro "eso le gustaría" pensó Tenten por ella -No te preocupes, ya habrá mas oportunidad.

_Su corazón latía muy rápido, aun estaba nerviosa por haber visto a Naruto. No sabia por que, pero desde la primera vez que lo vio, al entrar por la puerta principal de la escuela, a ella le había llamado la atención aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados, aun podía recordarlo con su cabello al viento y unos lindos ojos azules que veían hacia el cielo despejado, se veía tan solo, "tal vez yo podría ser su amiga" pensó Hinata, pero el simple pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara._


	3. Prologo parte 3

Cuando Naruto se levantó aquella mañana, el dolor en su pierna había desaparecido. Se alegro al no sentir dolor alguno. Se levanto de la cama y respiro lento por un segundo. Si que era difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva vida. Se recargo un momento sobre el respaldo de la cama y observó aun con el sueño en los ojos y los parpados pesados su nueva habitación.

Solo llevaba un tiempo viviendo en esa nueva casa, pero la diferencia era abrumadora. Contemplo su habitación. Algo grande para lo que había estado acostumbrado. Un techo desconocido, el ropero que había en su anterior cuarto fue reemplazado por un closet con toda su ropa. Una mesa vacía, frente a él, una cama estilo matrimonial y dos mesas de noche, una a cada extremo de la cama. Un par de ventanas que daban hacia la calle y un par de puertas, una lo conectaba con el resto de la casa y la otra lo conducía hacia un baño personal. Su mirada regresó hacia la mesa de noche junto a su cama. En donde el retrato de tres personas sonrientes le dirigían una sonrisa.

Un hombre alto de cabello dorado y ojos azulados como la turquesa, aquel hombre sonreía feliz junto a una mujer realmente hermosa de cabellos rojos como una ardiente llamarada y unos ojos profundos y también azulados, aunque en un diferente tono a los de su esposo, entre ellos Naruto sonreía feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos cerrados en jubilo. La mano de su padre se encontraba sobre su cabeza alborotándole el cabello mientras era abrazado por su madre. Una lágrima negra rodó por la mejilla de Naruto. Apenas y había pasado un mes desde que esa foto fue tomada, aunque Naruto lo recordaba como si hubiera sido apenas el día anterior. Cuanto los extrañaba. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que su mente lo envolviera en un mundo de recuerdos que solo le pertenecía.

_Era apenas medio día y Naruto junto con Minato y Kushina Uzumaki habían decidido salir al parque de diversiones. Era uno de esos momentos familiares que Naruto tanto disfrutaba. Ya que entre la escuela, y el trabajo de sus padres, tenían que encontrar tiempo para poder estar juntos, y necesitaba algo más que solo los típicos desayunos de cada mañana. Realmente, Naruto disfrutaba de aquella vida._

_ La tarde en el parque de diversiones había sido espectacular; Naruto y Kushina se habían comenzado ese paseo con la montaña rusa, Minato en cambio se quedo en el suelo. Pasaron por la casa de los sustos, que mas que sustos al trió familiar les daba risa todos esos disfraces. Luego de algunas risas y otras mas atracciones, Naruto y sus padres caminaron buscando a que nueva atracción subirse cuando de pronto un fotógrafo se acerco a ellos y les pidió una fotografía y su papa la compró, luego de unas horas el sol comenzaba a ponerse, ya seria tiempo de irse a casa._

_-¿Que dicen familia? ¿Tienen ganas de ir al cine?- Pregunto Minato mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento._

_-Aun no te cansas verdad querido- Dijo Kushina riéndose._

_-No lo molestes mama, no siempre podemos estar los tres juntos así- Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras mantenía el paso de los dos adultos._

_-¿De terror?- sugirió Minato._

_-¿Podrás aguantarla mi amor?_

_-¿Es que dudas de mi?- Soltó Minato con una pequeña risa._

_-Pues la última vez que viste una película de terror no pudiste dormir bien papa._

_ Habían llegado al auto cuando entonces, de entre las sombras salió un hombre adulto con la barba maltrecha y desarreglada, Se levanto como un monstruo que acechaba a un niño desde la oscuridad de un armario y se abalanzó sobre Naruto derribándolo al suelo y apuntándolo a la cabeza con un arma._

_-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto Minato mientras Kushina soltaba un grito y se quedaba inmóvil._

_-Eso no importa- dijo el sujeto mientras mantenía el arma fermente apuntada sobre el rostro de Naruto -Solo entréguenme todo; dinero, las joyas de la dama, las tarjetas, todas sus posiciones, absolutamente todo y se irán libres._

_ Minato observó a Kushina y luego a Naruto en el suelo, su mirada se poso sobre el arma en las manos del asaltante. Kushina le tomo una manga a la chaqueta de Minato y este comenzó sacando la cartera. Lentamente la fue acercando hacia el asaltante y este desvió su mirada sobre la cartera. Al ver eso Naruto sujeto la mano que sostenía el arma y la desvió para que no pudiera dañar a nadie, enseguida le dio un golpe en el cuello al asaltante y un horrible estruendo se escucho por todo el estacionamiento, seguido de otro. _

_ Naruto se quito de encima al asaltante y lo arrojo contra un auto, si el hubiera sabido lo que pasó a continuación, no habría hecho nada, solo dejaría que el sujeto se llevara todo y los dejara en paz._

El teléfono sonó regresándolo al mundo de los vivos. Naruto se llevo las manos al rostro, sin darse cuenta, había estado llorando tan solo estar recordando el ultimo de día de su vida con sus padres. Naruto dejo sonando el teléfono hasta que se callo, solo para volver a sonar. Entonces, fue a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?

-Naruto muchacho, buenos días.

-Oh, es usted, a poco ya paso un mes- dijo Naruto mientras trataba de recuperar el ánimo.

-Has estado llorando ¿Verdad?

-No como crees, llorar no es de hombres.

-Si, si, como digas- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono mientras se reía -y dime como has estado, ¿Que tal tú nueva casa? ¿Como esta la escuela? Me han dicho que te volviste a pelear.

-¿Qué acaso estas espiándome?- preguntó Naruto a lo que la voz del otro lado soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Si algo así, por que fue esta vez.

-No lo se, la gente me ha dicho que...

-¿Eres un imán para los problemas?- interrumpió la voz del teléfono en tono de burla -No se porque no me sorprende.

-Si, pero el sujeto estaba buscando vengar a uno de sus amigos- dijo Naruto diciéndolo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Con el que barriste el piso la otra vez ¿No? Con este ya cuantos son ¿ocho? ¿Nueve?

-Ocho, pero no creo que debas preocuparte.

-Naruto- reprocho la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Es la verdad, hasta el momento no me han puesto un dedo encima.

-Claro y me dirás que el dolor que tenias en la pierna no era nada- dijo manteniendo el tono de reprocho, Naruto se quedo callado, ¿Como era posible que supiera sobre eso? -¿Naruto?- pregunto la voz.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Te lo dije ¿O no? Estoy en todo y me entero de todo, escúchame Naruto, solo quiero que te cuides y ten cuidado de con quienes te enfrentas, hay peleas que...

-... Parecen guerras, una vez que empiezan esta difícil que se detengan- fue esta vez Naruto quien interrumpió, se a lo que te refieres, creo que me esta pasando eso.

-Por lo visto si, solo recuerda que eres humano Naruto, no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo y nunca esta de mas tener unos buenos amigos, recuérdalo- hubo una pequeña pausa en donde el silencio se apodero de la conversación -Fue bueno hablar contigo Naruto, tengo que irme, te hablo luego ¿De acuerdo?

-Espera un momento- dijo Naruto.

-¿Quieres saber por que lo hago? Ya te lo había dicho ¿O no? Me siento responsable de ti muchacho.

-Gracias- Se escucho una intermitente, la voz del teléfono había colgado pero Naruto continuaba con el teléfono pegado al oído. Luego de un momento lo colgó y se cambio de ropa para dirigirse al colegio.

Mientras se dirigía a la escuela, a Naruto se le iba escapando cada vez más ese sentimiento de nostalgia. Mientras iba dejando atrás una casa limpia que lo llenaba de memorias sobre sus fallecidos padres. Le dio la espalda a ese lugar y no se dio cuenta de todos los rallones y las maldiciones que en las paredes y las puertas estaban escritas. Si que era difícil comenzar con una nueva vida.


	4. Prologo parte 4

Aquella mañana, Hinata se levanto muy temprano por la mañana, se dio un pequeño estirón mientras el sueño se le quitaba del cuerpo. Se lanzó sobre su cama y tomo su diario para escribir la primera nota de la mañana. Apenas lo abrió, encontró un dibujo que ella misma había hecho de Naruto. Sonrío y su corazón le dio un pequeño susto. ¿Que dirían si supieran que tenia un dibujo de Naruto en su diario personal? lo bueno es que ese diario era secreto y solo ella podía observarlo y leer su contenido. Mientras escribía, los pies de Hinata bailaban felices. Que bueno que nadie la estaba viendo. Tocaron la puerta y Hinata escondió su preciado diario.

-Pase- dio el permiso la chica.

-Señorita Hinata- dijo la voz de una mujer vestida de sirvienta -El señor me ha pedido que venga a levantarla, el amo Hiashi desea verla como de costumbre en el patio principal para el almuerzo antes de su partida a la escuela ¿Sucede algo señorita? se ve muy roja ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si estoy bien Kumi- dijo Hinata mientras se enderezaba -Gracias por el mensaje, por favor avísale a mi padre que con gusto lo acompañare en el jardín para el desayuno.

-Muy bien señorita, con permiso.

Hinata se termino sentando en la cama, se volvió hacia el espejo y se dio cuenta de lo roja que estaba. Se metió a la bañera y se mantuvo ahí un buen rato mientras a su mente le llegaban imágenes de Naruto ocasionando que se sonrojara más.

Tan pronto termino el baño y se hubo cambiado, Hinata se dirigió al jardín principal donde su padre Hiashi Hyuga en compañía de su hermana Hanabi la esperaban.

Su padre, un hombre de carácter fuerte y alto en estatura; de cabello café y largo y unos ojos que podrían atemorizar hasta el más valiente de los soldados. Aunque solo en apariencia por que en el fondo es de buen corazón y su hermana, idéntica en apariencia a su padre y con la misma expresión de frialdad.

Hinata camino hasta su asiento en la mesa donde un desayuno caliente la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Hinata- Saludo Hiashi sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija.

-Buenos días padre- Saludo la chica.

-¿Como va la escuela niñas?- Preguntó Hiashi volteando a ver a sus hijas.

-Bien, a Hinata le gusta un niño.

-¡HANABI!- se exalto Hinata algo roja de la cara.

-¿Un chico?- Hiashi volteo a ver a Hinata

-No es verdad padre, no es verdad.

-¿Karu?- preguntó Hiashi al mayordomo que se encontraba detrás de Hinata.

-No he visto nada señor- respondió el mayordomo.

-De todas formas, niñas, ya saben lo que opino de las relaciones.

-Lo se padre, lo se, estamos muy chicas para tener una relación, bla, bla, bla- respondía Hanabi.

-Esos modales señorita- le llamo la atención su padre.

-Lo siento padre, es que ya nos lo has dicho tanto que lo sabemos de memoria.

-Y por que crees que se los repito tanto- Dijo el padre de las Hyuga -Por dios miren la hora- cercioro su reloj -Sera mejor que se apuren para ir al colegio.

Y así lo hicieron. Tanto Hinata como su hermana se apuraron y comieron en silencio. Se levantaron y se retiraron. Hinata siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde Karu la esperaba junto con una limosina blanca. Llego junto al mayordomo y este le abrió la puerta mientras la ayudaba a subir.

La limosina salió como siempre, en dirección a la escuela, pero haciendo solo una pequeña parada en la casa de Tenten. La chica salió de su casa y se subió a la limosina saludando a Hinata.

Durante todo el camino, se la pasaron charlando sobre lo que harían en la escuela. La limosina dio la vuelta en un cruce y ahí estaba él, caminando con la vista fija en el cielo, vistiendo una playera naranja oscura con algunas franjas negras y unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos anaranjados.

-¿Ya lo viste?- Dijo Tenten quien había sido el primero en avistarlo.

Hinata giro su mirada y se le quedo viendo. Para Hinata, el tiempo parecía recorrer muy lento. Permitiendo que lo contemplara secretamente en ese pequeño instante, dejando a Hinata que lo observara y que se aprendiera hasta el más mínimo detalle; su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules como la turquesa, su piel clara aunque un poco tostada. Llego un instante en el que el auto se pasó frente a Naruto y el joven volteo a ver a la ventanilla, justo donde estaba Hinata. La chica llevo su mano hasta el cristal y se detuvo en sus ojos. No se dio cuenta del tiempo y no le importaba, Hinata continuó observando esos ojos, si la estaba viendo, eso no podía ser cierto, por que las ventanas de la limosina estaban entintadas con un color opaco, para fortuna de Hinata ya que si él la estuviera viendo a ella y no a la ventana del auto, estaría mas roja que un tomate.

Seguía perdida en sus ojos cuando un sentimiento de melancolía se apodero de ella y una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- pregunto Tenten quien la observaba atónita ante lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

-Si, si- dijo ella- por que lo preguntas Tenten.

-Estas llorando.

-Lo siento, pero por un momento, me sentí muy triste, como si algo me hubiera sido arrebatado.

Tenten no supo responder a eso, observó a Naruto y le dirigió a su amiga una media sonrisa.

-Entonces que amiga ¿Le hablaras?- Bromeo para cambiar la atención de la chica.

-¿Que? ¿Hablarle? Pero si muy apenas se quien es.

-¡Ay! Vamos Hinata, esta en el salón de Sakura, muy fácil por que no le pedimos de favor que nos presente con él.

-¿Que? Pero, ¿Y que le digo? ¿De que puedo hablar? No mejor déjalo así Tenten y por favor quiero que evites repetir lo que paso ayer con Sakura e Ino.

-Pero que tiene de malo que ellas sepan.

-Recuerda que es un secreto de mujeres.

-Pues déjame decirte que si te lo vuelves a golosear de la manera en que lo acabas de hacer, ese secreto, ya no será secreto.

-No te preocupes, no es como si lo fuera a ver todos los días.

-Hinata, vamos a la misma escuela- le hizo reconocer la chica de cabello castaño.

-Si pero, ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que me lo encuentre todos los días en la escuela? Dime.

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar Hinata.

Hinata le dio una última mirada al muchacho parado al otro lado del cristal y la limosina siguió andando.

Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de color azabache, un poco bajo de estatura para su edad vestía un playera en colores azules y negros, y unos pantalones negros junto con unos tenis negros. En su espalda permanecía una imagen, un abanico, el símbolo de las familia Uchiha y también de la poderosa compañía Uchiha Global Force. De familia rica y prestigiosa. En la escuela lo consideraban un genio. Prácticamente, si así lo quisiera, tendría todo lo que quisiera. Pero entonces, porque en su corazón, el joven millonario se sentía tan vacío.

Uchiha se encontraba en su convertible oscuro de camino a la escuela, cuando dio la vuelta y tomo dirección hacia un rio cercano, solo una desviación de veinte minutos. Se orillo en algún lado y llego hasta un pequeño muelle que por las tardes era utilizado por niños o gente mayor para la pesca por diversión, una completa perdida de tiempo en sus propias palabras. Sasuke contemplo el agua, casi no podía ver nada mas que el reflejo del sol que comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo como una gran bola de fuego. Se sentó un poco mas, esperando a que el agua se normalizara, y cuando lo hizo, algo mas llamo su atención, era el reflejo de un hombre que se encontraba detrás de él, a varios metros rio arriba, aquel reflejo estaba volteando en dirección de sasuke, vestía de naranja y negro. Sasuke volteo a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, el buscapleitos comidilla de la escuela. Naruto le dio la espalda y continúo su camino. Cuando Sasuke volvió a mirar en el rio, se dio cuenta de que este se había calmado. Ahora era capaz de ver no solo al sol, si no también a las edificaciones del otro lado del rio y así mismo. Su expresión había cambiado.


	5. Capitulo 1

Si aquella mañana alguien les hubiese dicho que sus vidas cambiarían por completo, estaba muy seguro de que se estuvieran riendo, pero no era así.

Hinata se levanto aquella mañana y realizo la rutina de siempre mientras se dirigía con Tenten a la escuela como siempre lo hacia. Pasaron por la misma calle hasta el mismo cruce y aguardaron, volteo su mirada y ahí estaba él como todos los días aguardando su caminata para dirigirse a la escuela, tal vez llegue tarde, suele hacerlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Por fin vas a hablarle?- Preguntó Tenten en tono burlón.

-No lo se Tenten- dijo Hinata sonrojándose ante la sola idea. Naruto le gustaba y la sola idea de dirigirle la palabra le hacia ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Vamos Hinata, ya han pasado meses y lo único que haces es mirarlo con ojos de perrito triste esperando a que el venga y te hable.

-No estoy haciendo eso- dijo Hinata haciendo un puchero.

-¿Ah no?

-Pero... ¿y de que hablaríamos? ¿Que le puedo decir?

-Mira si el problema es ese, es muy fácil, todo se puede arreglar.

-¿Eso crees?- Preguntó Hinata un poco ingenua.

-Claro, tu déjamelo todo a mi- Dijo la chica con las cebollas en el cabello mientras comenzaba con su plan con una mirada siniestra.

-¿Tenten?

-¿Si?

-Me estas dando miedo.

-Oh lo siento Hinata, simplemente estaba pensando en que es lo que voy hacer- levanto la mano y uno a uno comenzó a bajar los dedos enlistando las cosas para llevar a cabo su plan.

Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto habían llegado a los terrenos de la escuela, Tenten salió disparada, recorrió pasillos y abrió algunas puertas hasta que por fin encontró a quien estaba buscando. Sakura e Ino se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela. Tenten camino hasta ellas con paso decidido y cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos las dos chicas la voltearon a ver.

-Por fin accedió- fue lo único que dijo Tenten y las otras dos chicas sonrieron al mismo tiempo con complicidad.

-Sabia que algún día cedería- dijo Ino frotándose las manos.

-¿Esta todo listo?- Pregunto Tenten y las dos chicas asintieron -Muy bien, todo iniciará hoy después de clases de acuerdo.

Desde el primer día en que Hinata había visto al joven de ojos azules y cabello dorado le había gustado. Pero la chica de ojos blancos nunca había encontrado el valor para poder hablar con él. Desde que Hinata les contara a Sakura e Ino que era Naruto Uzumaki la persona que a ella le gustaba, el par de chicas se había sorprendido por tal noticia. Quien diría que la tímida, tierna y humilde niña rica de la familia Hyuga sintiera una atracción por tal persona. Tenten de inmediato supo, que no se podía quedar así.

A sus quince años, Hinata apenas y había tenido contacto con un hombre, tomando en cuenta que ese único hombre era su primo. Su fiesta de quince años, por lo que estaría rodeada de lobos tal cual caperucita roja, el precio de la belleza, eso y su dinero.

Aunque ella tenia a su pequeño "príncipe azul" por lo que el trabajo ya estaba facilitado. Pero que sabían de él. Naruto Uzumaki de quince años de edad cabello rubio, ojos azules, parece tener buen cuerpo, aunque debajo de tanta ropa quien podría decir vistiendo siempre un saco negro con flamas anaranjadas, aunque bueno, esa tarea seria de Hinata. Atlético "siguió enumerando Tenten con sus dedos" sabe pelear, aunque desde su punto de vista es solo un pandillero amateur que ha tenido suerte y la lista sigue y sigue, seria un buen espécimen aunque a su padre no le agradaría, pero bueno primero lo primero.

Cuando la campana del termino de clases sonó Sakura observó muy de cerca al joven de ojos azules que reposaba en el fondo del salón, como siempre lo hacia se había quedado dormido para ser despertado por la campana de la escuela. Naruto se levantó y con sueño se dirigió hacia afuera del salón. Esa era la señal para que dé inicio el plan. Sakura saco su celular y de inmediato le marco a Tenten mientras Ino se acercaba efusiva.

-Va para allá.

-Ok- Respondió Tenten y ambas colgaron. Sakura e Ino se dirigieron la mirada un segundo antes de salir corriendo disparadas.

Naruto aun continuaba con paso somnoliento caminando por el pasillo sin darse cuenta de las dos chicas que atropellaban gente a su paso. Las esquivo y siguió en su paso. Llego hasta las zapateras y para colocar los de la escuela en su lugar. Saco un par de zapatos de su maletín y se los colocó. Levanto la mirada y descubrió a una chica de cabellos azules que se estaba colocando sus propias zapatillas. Naruto la contemplo un momento, tenia los ojos blancos. Algo había en ella que le llamaba la atención, no sabía si se trataba de su cabello o de sus ojos, pero algo en ella le estaba hablando.

-Se llama Hinata Hyuga- le dijo una voz a su lado, era Sasuke Uchiha, quien después de algunos extraños encuentros se habían hecho buenos amigos -¿Le hablaras?

-No lo se Sasuke, no, no lo creo, no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-¿Estas seguro?- lo cuestiono el muchacho de ojos café.

Naruto se termino de anudar el tenis y los dos chicos salieron del edificio.

-¡Ayuda!- se oyó el grito de una mujer. Los dos muchachos buscaron el origen del grito, se trataba de aquella chica de ojos blancos, Hinata Hyuga, se encontraba en las manos de un hombre de gran tamaño y luchaba para liberarse del agarre. Hinata observó a Naruto, sus ojos lo decían todo, eso además del grito, la chica necesitaba ayuda.

Tan pronto los había visto Naruto salió a su rescate y detrás de él Sasuke. Dos de los secuaces los habían visto y salieron de inmediato a interceptarlos, pero ambos fueron derrotados por el dúo dinámico casi al instante. Naruto continuo su carrera y dio un salto que lo elevo un poco sobre los secuaces y cayendo encima de uno con todo su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente. Volteo su mirada hacia Hinata, ella lo seguía viendo con la boca abierta, aun en espera de la ayuda, un poco mas allá Sasuke se encargaba de otro pandillero. Se levanto de nuevo y corrió en carrera hacia donde se hallaban el líder y la chica aunque siendo interrumpido por otro maleante que lo derribo al suelo.

Naruto dio una voltereta en el suelo y se levanto de nuevo. Una mirada rápida le hizo ver que se encontraba rodeado de gente ¿Como había sido posible? Observó al líder de la pandilla aun sostenía a Hinata por los brazos y sonreía malévolo ¿Que buscaba? Naruto corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaba Hinata y cerrándole el paso de nuevo, el joven de ojos azules dio un salto y apoyándose en los hombros del pandillero, tomo impulso y salió de la trampa en la que los pandilleros lo tenían.

Siguió su carrera hacia el líder, tenia que ponerla a salvo antes de continuar. Naruto se detuvo frente al líder quien la utilizaba de escudo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes pelear?

-Bien que quieres mocoso- sonrió el pandillero observando un punto detrás de Naruto. El joven reacción y levanto el codo lo suficientemente rápido para darle un golpe en la nariz, dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y pegando un ultimo salto, Naruto le asesto una patada en la cabeza al líder de la pandilla, quien afortunadamente era mucho mas alto que Hinata.

Naruto aterrizo y se alegro al ver que la chica se había liberado de su captor. Se dio la vuelta y le dio gusto observar que no era el único que se había sumido a la batalla.

Más allá se hallaba Sasuke acabando con otro pandillero. También se encontraban Rock Lee quien con movimientos exagerados acababa uno a uno con quien se le pusiera en frente. Un hombre al que no había visto pero que poseía los mismos ojos blancos de Hinata quien utilizaba movimientos mas suaves y rápidos; también se encontraba un muchacho que vestía con una sudadera y gorro quien con un enorme perro mantenía apartados a algunos cuantos. La batalla termino en cuestión de segundos.

Un calor en la espalda de Naruto le recordó que estaba con alguien más.

-Disculpa ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a la chica que se mantenía aferrada a su espalda, entonces Hinata lo observó y apenada retrocedió un poco. Ese gesto a Naruto le pareció lindo y sonrió un poco, al verlo Hinata se sonrojó aun mas y bajo la mirada.

-Si, lo siento.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes- dijo Naruto poniéndose algo nervioso y rascándose la nuca. No se dirigieron palabra solo se buscaban con la mirada, aunque cuando se encontraban los dos la desviaban inmediatamente y sonreían algo apenados.

-Naruto- dijo de pronto el joven.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Hinata levantando la mirada nerviosa

-Me llamo Naruto.

-Mu-mu-mu... cho gu-gus... to- dijo Hinata poniéndose aun mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba y bajando mas la voz -yo me llamo...

-¡HINATA!- grito alguien y Rock Lee apareció de la nada sobre Naruto tumbándolo al piso.

-Primo Neji espera- trato de decir Hinata.

-Descuida Hinata ya estas bien- Dijo el muchacho de ojos blancos inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse de que no tuviera ningún rasguño.

-Es lo que trato de decirte primo Neji, estoy bien- dijo y volteo a ver a Naruto quien se encontraba debajo de Rock Lee. El chico de cejas encrespadas levanto un puño, listo para asestar un golpe cuando -¡DETENTE!- se escucho la voz aguda de Hinata por toda el área.

Neji observó a su prima, lo mismo que Rock Lee y Naruto, incluso Kiba quien se encontraba metros mas allá sobre cinco delincuentes inconscientes.

-¿Pero que sucede Hinata?- pregunto Neji sin comprender -No ves que te estamos rescatando.

-Por eso te digo que estoy bien, Naruto me protegió, es lo que trato de decirte- Neji y Rock Lee se dirigieron miradas cómplices y algo culpables.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rock Lee, aun encima de Naruto.

-Si- dijeron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo -y por favor te agradecería que te quitaras de encima de él- le pidió Hinata ya con un tono de voz más calmado.

Y así lo hizo el muchacho. Para cuando Hinata consiguió acercarse a Naruto, tanto Neji como Rock Lee, el muchacho con su perro y Sasuke habían comenzado a despejar el área de estudiantes y pandilleros inconscientes.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hinata al joven que seguía tirado en el suelo.

-¿No te pregunte eso yo?- le sonrió a Hinata de oreja a oreja y la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vaya, estas herido.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?

-Espera no te muevas- le dijo la chica en tono autoritario mientras se acercaba hacia él y con un pañuelo le limpiaba una mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo un poco ¿Como era posible que la tuviera tan cerca?

Para Tenten, aquella vista le pareció una acción formidable por parte de Hinata, conociendo lo tímida que era, en esos momentos, la chica estaba sentada a su lado mientras le limpiaba la mejilla con uno de sus pañuelos. Si su vista no la engañaba, tanto él, como ella se encontraban algo nerviosos y procuraban no mirarse a la cara. Realmente algo muy bonito de observar, ya le daría las felicitaciones a aquel par por lo que habían hecho.

-Pero ¿Donde están?- pregunto para si misma mientras buscaba a Sakura e Ino con la mirada, escondida detrás de un arbusto donde se encontraba.

El par apareció segundos mas tarde por la puerta principal.

-¿Que paso chicas? Se perdieron de toda la acción.

-¿Acción?- preguntaron al unisonó, ambas chicas giraron la cabeza solo para observar como los chicos terminaban de limpiar y a Naruto y Hinata quienes se veían muy bien juntos -¿Que paso? pregunto Sakura.

-Como si no supieran ustedes armaron todo esto ¿Que no? por cierto, les quedo muy bien.

-No, pero si nosotras...

-Ya estamos aquí Sakura- dijo un muchacho que venia vestido de negro -Perdón por la tardanza Soichi se enfermo y pues lo estuve esperando para salir los dos.

-Si, lo siento chicas, ¿Ya nos ponemos las mascaras?

-¿Perdón?- Ahora era Tenten la que no comprendía.

-Tenten- comenzó Ino -Nosotras les pedimos a ellos que iban a fingir secuestrar a Hinata para que Naruto la salvara.

-¿A ellos?- dijo señalando con los ojos -¿No a ellos?- preguntó esta vez señalando a los inconscientes a las orillas del campo y las chicas negaron -Entonces... ¿Hinata estuvo realmente a punto de ser secuestrada?- revelo y las dos chicas se quedaron atónitos junto con los dos chicos que habían traído, entonces procedió a contarles lo que había pasado hace tan solo unos momentos -Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya hicieron el primer contacto- Sonrió algo aliviada. La chica salió de su escondite y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga -¡Oye Hinata! deja ya de coquetear, ya debió haber llegado tu chofer.

-¡No estoy coqueteando!- grito la aludida con el rostro rojo como un tomate. Hinata se levanto y fue hasta ella.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Chico!

-Se llama Naruto- Le dijo Hinata con la voz baja y tímida.

-Si, si, oye Naruto, ¿Por que no vienes con Nosotras? Te dejamos cerca de tu casa.

Naruto se había levantado del piso, se encontraba algo sonrojado.

-No, así esta bien, gracias- respondió el muchacho y se fue con Sasuke quien lo esperaba en el portón de la escuela.

-Chico difícil ¿eh?- Dijo Tenten con malicia y un tono un tanto burlón. Entonces caminaron hacia el portón principal de la escuela. Efectivamente, tal y como Tenten le había dicho, el chofer ya se encontraba esperándolas en la entrada y con la puerta de la limosina abierta.

-¿Tuvieron un buen día?- les preguntó mientras Tenten subía en la limo.

Hinata desvió su mirada un par de segundos, solo para ver como Naruto en compañía de su amigo se alejaban por la acera, Naruto sonreía y se reía, eso a ella le alegro. Entonces se subió en la limosina y el chofer le cerró la puerta. Mientras conducía, Hinata sentía como su pecho se aceleraba por la imagen de aquella sonrisa. La recordó nuevamente y apretó con fuerza el pañuelo con el que le había limpiado la mejilla.

-Se lo hubieras dejado- soltó Tenten risueña -el pañuelo.

-¿Por que?- dijo sin entender Hinata.

-Ay niña, niña, aun te falta por aprender, si le dejabas el pañuelo, el te lo habría regresado, lo que significa que...- hizo una pausa en la que Hinata parecía no haber entendido -ash, te lo regresaría y lo volverías a ver.

Hinata enrojeció ante tal idea y se arrepintió por no haberlo hecho pero ya no importaba. Había hablado con él. Sonrió para si misma y se llevo las manos al pecho, aun sosteniendo el pañuelo que lo había tocado. Entonces un enorme estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos. Una explosión que había ocurrido cerca de donde se encontraban.

-Oye Chiki- dijo Tenten emocionada, pues ella era una amante de las armas -Chiki- volvió a llamar al chofer y este bajo la ventanilla que los separaba -Vamos a ver que paso.

-Señorita, no podemos, debo cumplir con el horario.

-No seas aguafiestas Chiki, solo será unos segundos, para ver donde fue, una ojeada y ya ¿Si?- termino la chica poniendo ojos de borreguito, no se negaría, pues a él también le fascinaban las armas, solo necesitaba de un pequeño empujón.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo si la señorita Hinata no tiene inconvenientes- entonces Tenten volteo a verla y ella hizo un gesto sin importancia.

Dicho y hecho, la limosina se encamino, siguiendo la columna de humo que invadía el cielo, se fueron directo, y sin desviaciones hasta el lugar del accidente donde ya mucha gente se estaba reuniendo en el chisme al igual que Tenten.

-Oye Hinata, ¿Qué no por es aquí donde vive...

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

La voz de Naruto se resonó por todo el lugar ante lo que estaba viendo. Hinata y Tenten se asomaron por la ventanilla y lo observaron de pie frente a la enorme hoguera, sin palabras de lo que veía.


	6. capitulo 2

-Oye Naruto, no es justo, mientras yo hacia todo el trabajo tu estabas ligando.

-No estaba ligando- le reprocho Naruto -Me aseguraba de que estuviera bien.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas.

Luego de la pelea masiva que habían pasado contra un grupo de maleantes, Naruto se unió al grupo de limpieza junto a Sasuke y los demás, y tan pronto habían terminado se dirigieron a su casa. Para ambos chicos ya se les hacia tarde. Sasuke debía de regresar a su casa donde sus padres lo estaban esperando y Naruto debía regresar de nuevo a aquella fría y sola casa. Solo habían pasado diez meses desde que había llegado aquel nuevo departamento y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, para él era un poco más difícil y lo único que le reconfortaba era aquella fotografía donde se encontraba con sus padres, al menos así no los olvidaría.

Se encontraban caminando junto al mismo lago donde Naruto y Sasuke se habían visto por primera vez muy cerca de un pequeño muelle en donde Sasuke suele pasar el tiempo el contemplando el agua cuando un enorme estruendo alejo el silencio que gobernaba el lugar.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Vamos a ver- dijo Naruto y salieron corriendo en dirección de una columna de humo que comenzaba a formarse. Pero al llegar, no dieron cabida a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito Naruto.

Frente a él se encontraba su apartamento en llamas y con una gran multitud frente a él que no hacía nada por apagar el incendio. Entonces Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a su casa -¡Naruto espera!- escucho que Sasuke gritaba, pero no le importo. Tumbo la entrada principal de una patada y se adentro en el infierno que se levantada adentro. Inmediatamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el calor era insoportable, pero eso tampoco importo, abrió sus ojos lo que podía, solo para verse sumergido en un mar de llamas rojas y humo azabache. Se tiro al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse por la casa. Pasó junto a los muebles de la sala y dio una vuelta en la siguiente puerta, había llegado a su habitación al igual que el fuego, el humo ya le estaba alcanzo al nivel del suelo por lo que se le hacía cada vez mas difícil seguir su camino, afortunadamente conocía ese lugar de memoria, lo que le preocupaba mas era que el fuego hubiera alcanzado aquella fotografía. Siguió caminando a tientas mientras el fuego consumía todo el oxigeno hasta que por fin la encontró el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Los ojos le lloraban, la vista se le nublaba, pero la fotografía estaba bien. Trato de robar una bocanada de aire y lo único que consiguió fue que le entrara algo de humo. Naruto trato de respirar pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil. Termino cayéndose al suelo, arrastras como se encontraba, no se podía mover. Naruto se abrazó de la fotografía, no podía dejar que le pasara nada -¡NARUTO!- escucho que alguien gritaba -¡NARUTO!- Naruto quiso gritar pero le fue imposible, necesitaba tanto el aire y lo único que sentía en su garganta era el ardor del humo. Levanto la mirada hasta donde pudo pero lo único que conseguía ver era el humo. Su vista se siguió nublando hasta ver que desde la puerta aparecía alguien a quien no pudo reconocer segundos antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en la oscuridad y las fuerzas lo abandonaran por completo.

Naruto no supo cuanto tiempo paso, oh donde estaba, el solo sabía que se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad.

(Flashback)

_ Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba tirado en el suelo había regresado aquel mismo día en el parque de diversiones sus padres yacían uno junto a otro al otro y tomados fuertemente de la mano. Naruto se acerco a ellos._

_-¡Papa! ¡Papa! Discúlpame papa- comenzó a decir Naruto mientras le tomaba la otra mano y los ojos comenzaban a lagrimearle -Lo siento papa, no era mi intención._

_-Naruto, no es tu culpa- decía Minato._

_-No llores hijo- respondía su madre mientras con la otra mano le comenzaba a limpiar las lagrimas._

_-Pero por mi, ustedes- trataba de decir mientras respiraba entrecortadamente -si no hubiera hecho nada._

_-Vamos mi amor, no te pongas así- dijo Kushina._

_-Todo va estar bien, todo va a estar bien- repetía Naruto mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba el teléfono y trataba de marcar el número de emergencias._

_-Si, diga, este es el numero de emergencias que se le ofrece._

_-Hola necesito ayuda en el parque de diversiones, les dispararon a mis padres- en ese momento sintió las manos de sus padres tomar la suya, Naruto los observó y ellos solo le sonrieron._

_-Tienes que ser fuerte hijo- fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de que las balas en sus cuerpos les robaran el ultimo aliento de sus vidas. Naruto soltó el teléfono mientras la operadora seguía hablándole como si fuera una maquina descompuesta, eso ya no importaba, Naruto tomo los cuerpos de sus padres y trato de abrazarlos lo mas que pudo mientras observaba sus rostros fríos y sin vida._

Un techo desconocido. Eso fue lo primero que sus ojos le habían mostrado apenas se levantó. Se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido. Naruto se incorporó, se encontraba en una habitación completamente diferente a la que había vivido hasta antes de ocurrir el incendio. "El incendio" Naruto busco por todas partes y se alegro de ver que la fotografía por la que se había metido en el fuego seguía intacta, entonces contemplo la habitación, era un poco mas chica y sin ventanas, aunque si tenia una puerta doble de cristal por la que pasaba la luz de la luna. Naruto salió por aquella puerta y esta dio a un balcón enorme en donde se encontraba un gran hombre de cabello canoso, vestía con un chaleco rojo característico que por alguna razón, a Naruto le pareció familiar.

-Veo que despertaste Naruto- dijo aquel hombre sin siquiera voltearlo a ver -Que, ya no me reconoces- dijo el hombre se volteo para ver a su ahijado dirigiéndole una sonrisa -no me sorprende, la ultima vez que te vi a penas tenias este tamaño- dijo bajando una mano a la altura de su rodilla.

-¿Tío Jiraiya?- Pregunto Naruto y el hombre frente a él le guiño un ojo.

-El mismo que viste y calza.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hasta la pregunta ofende ahijado, es así como saludas a tu padrino después de tanto tiempo- se burlo este -ven para acá- dijo y Naruto fue hasta donde él -Es una linda vista ¿No crees?

Frente a ellos se encontraba una de las vistas más impresionantes. Se trataba de la ciudad de Konoha de noche, solamente iluminada por la luz de la luna desde el cielo y las luces artificiales de las calles. Por todo el lugar reinaba un silencio acogedor que era tranquilizante, que de haberse encontrado en el campo estaba seguro que escucharía el sonido de las chinchirras y los saltamontes además de otros insectos. Cuando Naruto vio el suelo, estaba demasiado alto como para querer probar su suerte.

-¿En donde estamos?

-Que ¿No es obvio? Este es tu nuevo departamento, y para responder a tu pregunta anterior. Me es una pena decir que hasta hace solo unos meses me entere de la muerte de Minato y Kushina es una pena- dijo bajando un poco la mirada y los ojos perdidos en un punto fijo. Naruto observó la ciudad e hizo lo posible para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Pero en fin- continuo diciendo Jiraiya y recuperando la compostura -vine tan pronto como me fue posible y lo que encuentro es a un niño de quince años cuya casa acaba de ser incendiada por alguna razón que desconozco ¿Te has estado divirtiendo verdad? Por cierto ¿Por que no revisas en la mesa junto a la cama?- invitó Jiraiya entrando en la habitación detrás de Naruto, en la pequeña mesita de noche se encontraba un paquete envuelto -¿Hoy es diez de octubre no? Tal vez no sea mucho pero, feliz cumpleaños chico que te parece si salimos y hacemos algo en cuanto amanezca y te explicó algunas cosas.

-Eso estaría bien- Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras contemplaba su obsequio.

Apenas amaneció, Naruto bajo a la primera planta, al parecer, Jiraiya lo había dejado en el último piso, en un edificio de diez, con una vista única. Su padrino ya lo estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo al verlo fue saludarlo. Ambos salieron del lobby y se dirigieron a un Waldonals para tomar el desayuno. El momento fue ameno y los dos estuvieron hablando de cuanto había pasado con Naruto y lo que había hecho después de la muerte de sus padres, pese a que a él no le gustaba hablar de eso, Jiraiya tenía que saberlo de boca de quien lo vivió en primera fila.

Ya para el medio día el joven rubio y su padrino se encontraban paseando en uno de tantos parques que tenia la ciudad de Konoha y Naruto aun estaba a la espera de que le explicara aquello que le había dicho en la madrugada.

-¿Por qué no me esperas aquí?- Pidió Jiraiya dejando a Naruto junto en una banca frente a un pequeño lago. El muchacho se quedo observando el lago y a una familia de patos que nadaban por ahí, luego vio a una familia que pasaba frente a él y Naruto recordó aquellos momentos que vivió con su familia y que ya no podría tener. Entonces algo frio lo saco de su ensueño. Jiraiya estaba sonriendo y había conseguido una de esas paletas que tenían doble palito. Lo partió a la mitad y le entrego uno a Naruto.

-Escucha Naruto, cuando conocí a tu padre, el apenas era un niño, un niño muy parecido. No se si te lo hayan dicho ya muchacho, pero te pareces a tu padre, en el físico, pero tienes el carácter de tu madre. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, yo supe que el estaba destinado para la grandeza, y en cuanto trajo a Kushina y la conocí, sabía que no estaba equivocado. Tu padre pasó por mucho Naruto, tanto él como tu madre tuvieron que vivir muchas cosas antes de que nacieras, estoy seguro de que te preguntaras que cosas son esas, pero de una vez te lo digo, no te lo voy decir. Aun hay muchas cosas por decirte Naruto, pero este no es el lugar, ni el momento y ni yo tampoco soy persona adecuada para contarte.

-Entonces por que comenzaste a decirme todo esto, por que me dejas con la duda.

-Todo lo sabrás en su momento Naruto, pero lo que vine a decirte hoy fue que. La muerte de tus padres no fue tu culpa- le dijo Jiraiya notando que la mirada de Naruto pasara de la tranquilidad a una mas tensa -Tus padres fueron asesinados Naruto- entonces el asombro que vio en Naruto le dijo todo, el aun no sabia nada pero no le diría nada, aun no era el tiempo.

-¿Que? Pero ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Quién fue? ¿Por que?

-Escúchame Naruto, tus padres Vivian en un mundo diferente del que tú vives, y el que tú no supieras sobre esa vida es prueba de eso. Sobre el como lo se, luego de que me entere de su muerte viaje por el mundo, buscando, investigando, tenia que saber quien había asesinado a tus padres, mis amigos y mi estudiante.

-¿Porque me lo dices ahora tío?

-Por que vine a hacerte una invitación a ese mundo Naruto. No se que opinen tus padres y nunca lo sabré, pero si fueron por ellos aun después de que habían desaparecido para tenerte entonces, no me cabe la menor duda, pero no puedo llevarte en este momento, debo preparar algunas antes de que eso pase, pero es, solo si tu lo deseas Naruto ¿Qué dices?

Para Naruto aquella proporción parecía ser algo que no podía rechazar, pero, que era lo que le estaba pidiendo realmente, a que mundo se iba a adentrar en cuanto decidiera aceptar. Naruto se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar a solas, entrante en su reflexiva. Por un lado, conocería la vida que hasta hace unos segundos, no sabia de sus padres pero por otro, que es lo que estaría dejando atrás, y también estaba la posible amenaza que le acabara de contar su padrino y tal vez encontraría al asesino de sus padres. Naruto pasó los siguientes minutos pensando. Le dio una vuelta completa al lago y cuando regreso con su tío por fin se había decidió.

-Acepto


End file.
